


Fandom Incorrect Quotes

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE), SLUSH_IE



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon), mystreet
Genre: Gen, I ship my OCs together even though they aren't canon in the story I'm writing, Incorrect Quotes, Multi, Mystreet - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sometimes it's gay, just tons of fandoms in in tbh, may add more later, otp prompts, this is a shitshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Incorrect quotes for some fandoms I'm in. That's it.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jayce (OC)/Armani (OC), Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lilana (OC)/Nicole (OC)
Kudos: 78





	1. MyStreet

**Aphmau:** why do people keep asking me who tops and who bottoms? We don't even have bunk beds

**Aaron:** Honey...no...

* * *

**Kawaii~Chan:** youre so sweet and cute and precious

**Zane:** I AM NOT SWEET. I AM DARK AND MYSTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS AND VERY PISSED OFF.

**Kawaii~Chan:** how cute

* * *

**Aaron:** what are you doing?

**Aphmau, hanging upside down from monkey bars:** trying to kiss you?

**Aaron:** you're gonna fall

** Aphmau: **

**Aphmau:** shut up and kiss me, asshole, I'm getting light headed

* * *

**Travis:** I wasn't sure what kind of chocolate you liked so I got them all

**Katelyn:** Travis...there are like 300 boxes here...

**Travis:** I panicked okay!! Valentine's Day can be very stressful!!

* * *

**Lucinda:** I like how we say "oh man" to express disappointment 

**Lucinda:** because men are disappointing

* * *

**Katelyn:** my boyfriend almost fell down the stairs and now we're in a heated debate as to whether my gasp was out of fear for his safety or excitement about a possible life insurance payout

* * *

**Katelyn:** Hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?

**Zane:** the only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence-

**Katelyn:** literally all you had to do was say no

* * *

**Kawaii~Chan:** _*kisses Zane on the cheek*_

**Zane:** what is this?

**Kawaii~Chan:** affection

**Zane:** disgusting

** Zane: **

**Zane:** do it again

* * *

  
**Aphmau:** FIGHT ME!

**Aaron:** stop telling everyone to fight you, look how small you are!

**Aphmau:** my height doesn't effect my ability to snap someone's neck in 97 different ways! INCLUDING YOURS!

**Aaron:** you can't even reach my neck

**Aphmau:** do you really wanna test me now? Because I see my step stool just a foot away from me. DO NOT MAKE ME USE IT!!!

* * *

**Aaron:** Get down from there!

**Aphmau:** No way!

**Aaron:** I'm going to call the police

**Aphmau:** Go ahead, I'll fight them!

**Aaron:** I have cookies

** Aphmau: **

**Aphmau, eating cookies:** I totally would've fought them

**Aaron:** sure you would, babe

* * *

**Aphmau, giving Aaron a coffee:** For someone I love a latte

**Aaron:** Words cannot espresso how much I love you

**Katelyn:** oh my Irene-


	2. The Owl House

**Luz:** do you think when butterflies are in love, they feel humans in their stomach?

**Amity:** Luz. Darling. Honey. Love of my life. What the FUCK

* * *

**Amity:** you seriously need to calm down-

**Luz:** but how can ice cream be birthday cake flavor if birthday cake can be ANY flavor???

* * *

**Luz:** _*gets 8 hours of sleep MINIMUM each night*_ I am so awake and ready for the day! The sun is beautiful and I'm so happy to be alive!

**Amity:** I've had 30 minutes of sleep for the past five days and now I can smell sounds please kill me.

**Luz:** 30 minutes each night, or 30 minutes in total?

**Amity:** yes

* * *

**Luz** **:** Amity, what were you doing just now?

** Amity, striding calmly into the room ** **:** I was demonstrating my love for my brother.

** Luz ** **:** Aww, what did you do?

** Edric, following Amity and covering his eye with one hand ** **:** She threw a book at me!

* * *

** Luz ** **, bursting into the room:** I’M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!

** Amity ** **:** Wait, what? Why?!

** Luz, clearly panicking ** **:** If – if I call you one of my “peeps”, am I calling you one of my  people  or am I calling you a  soft marshmallow chick?!

** Amity : **

** Amity ** **:** …why am I dating you…

* * *

**Willow:** I think I'm lost. I need to go back to where I belong. 

**Boscha:** _*picks her up and throws her into a trash can*_

* * *

** Eda: ** You know, the spirits of this world can be really aggressive. So it's important to take all necessary precautions when approaching.

** Luz: ** _*honks an airhorn at a demon*_ GET FUCKED!

* * *

**Eda:** Alright. Listen up, you little shits.

**Eda:** Not you, Luz. You're an angel and we're glad that you're here.

* * *

**Eda:** I am not a mother, I don’t even have any children!

**Gus** **, passing by:** 'sup, mom?

**Eda:** Oh hey.

**Luz:** Mom, is it okay if Amity and I see the new Azura movie tonight?

**Eda:** Yeah, just be back before 10.

**Eda:**

**Eda:**

**Eda:** Okay, listen

* * *

**Luz:** So I can either bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minute or 4,000 degrees for 1 minute

**Amity:** Luz no, that's not how you bake cookies.

**Luz:** FLOOR IT?

**Amity:** LUZ NO

**Luz:** HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR ONE SECOND

**Amity:** LUZ YOU ARE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN

**Luz:** I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES

**Amity:** LUZ P L E A S E

* * *

**Luz:** Knowledge is knowing that a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad.

**Gus:** That was deep.

**Luz:** Philosophy is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie.

**Willow:** That was deeper.

**Luz:** common sense is knowing that ketchup isn’t a damn smoothie you nasty

**Amity:** that was less deep

* * *

**Luz:** Well Amity and I have to go.

**Eda:** Alright, have fun, gays!

**Amity:** Don't you mean 'guys'?

**Eda:** Did I fucking stutter?

* * *

**Gus:** What would you do if Boscha became the most powerful witch?

**Luz:** *packs things up*

**Luz:** *sticks a notepad on the door that says 'FUCK THAT' and leaves*

**Luz:** *gets in a rocket*

**Luz:** *blast off*

**Luz:** *space here I come*

* * *

**Willow:** Is there a word that's a mix between angry and sad?

**Amity:** Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated.

**Luz:** Smad.

**Willow:** There are two types of people.


	3. Steven Universe

**Pearl:** Steven? You're still awake?

 **Steven:** it's not that late

 **Pearl:** it's 2am

 **Steven:** it's not that late

 **Pearl:**...how long do you usually stay up?

 **Steven:** until 5am

 **Pearl:** you wake up at 7am

 **Steven:** until 5am

* * *

**Jasper:** Welcome to the "Fuck Peridot" club!

 **Jasper:** in this club, we say "fuck you!" to Peridot-

 **Lapis, immediately leaving:** this isn't the club I thought it was

* * *

**Amethyst:** sometimes I think about dying

 **Pearl:** WHAT?!

 **Amethyst:** but then I remember I'd never see you again

 **Pearl:** _*blushes*_

 **Peridot:** sometimes I think about dying

 **Lapis:** same

* * *

**Lapis:** I want to be a reverse tooth fairy where I rob people and then scatter human teeth on their bed

 **Steven:** a dentist

 **Connie:** I don't know what you're dentist is doing to you, but I think you need to go to the police

* * *

**Steven:** you love me, right?

 **Connie, sarcastically:** no, I don't love you

 **Steven, starting to tear up:** you don't??

 **Connie:** NO WAIT I DO LOVE YOU I WAS BEING SARCASTIC IM SORRY BISCUIT

* * *

**Steven:** small creatures are way more vicious. It's because there's less room to contain their anger.

 **Pearl:** that's ridiculous. Name one example of this

 **Connie:** wasps.

 **Amethyst:** spiders.

 **Lapis:** Peridot.

* * *

**Connie:** how do you feel?

 **Steven:** I'm fine.

 **Connie:** you know what 'fine' stands for, right?

 **Steven:** freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional.

* * *

**Connie:** hey Steven? Can you carry this box? It's really heavy

 **Steven, picking up the box effortlessly:** nothing is heavier than the weight of my depression

 **Connie:** ...I'm equally impressed as I am concerned

* * *

**Steven:** what's that noise?

 **Lapis:** what noise?

 **Steven:** that noise. You don't hear it?

 **Lapis:** oh I found a bird in your room and chucked it outside.

 **Pearl, on the other side of the door:** Steven?? Let me in!

* * *

**Steven:** ah, the 20's, what a time to be alive.

 **Lapis:** it's only been 2020 for two days.

 **Steven:** I meant the 1920's.

 **Steven:** when I wasn't alive.

 **Steven:** I wish it were the 1920's.

 **Lapis:** yeah we're taking you to therapy.


	4. MyStreet

**Garroth:** Am I...dead?

 **Zane:** yes now go back to sleep

* * *

**Zane:** ha i'm a piece of trash

 **Kawaii~Chan:** As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Is seven okay?

 **Zane:** you smooth fucker

* * *

**Aaron:** You know, I'm jealous of you.

 **Aphmau:** Huh? Why?

 **Aaron:** Your partner is hotter than mine. _*walks away*_

 **Aphmau:** wait but- we're dating- COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

* * *

**Aaron:** I really want to kiss you.

 **Aphmau:** What?

 **Aaron:** I said if you die, I won't miss you.

* * *

**Katelyn:** You're blocking the view.

 **Travis:** I am the view.

* * *

**Aphmau:** if you had to go on a date with any one of us, who would you choose?

 **Katelyn:** no way

 **Zane:** I'm not answering that

 **Kawaii~Chan:** Zane

 **Kawaii~Chan:** I MEAN NO WAY, IM NOT ANSWERING THAT

* * *

**Aphmau:** Aaron, how do you make holy water?

 **Aaron:** I don't know, I'll look it up later.

 **Aphmau:** You boil the hell out of it

 **Aaron:** why do you do this to me

* * *

**Aphmau:** Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the items you've lost throughout your lifetime.

 **Travis:** It would be nice to have my sense of purpose back...

 **Aaron:** Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this.

 **Zane:** My will to live! I haven't seen this in 15 years.

 **Kawaii~Chan:** I know I lost that potential somewhere...

 **Kim:** Mental stability, my old friend!

 **Aphmau:** Irene, could you lighten up a little?

* * *

**Zane:** What if I put coffee in my cereal instead of milk...?

 **Garroth:** What if you didn't

* * *

**Garroth:** I may not be smart enough to know everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything.

* * *

**Aphmau:** I wasn't that drunk!

 **Zane:** You were flirting with Aaron.

 **Aphmau:** So? He's my boyfriend.

 **Zane:** You asked if he was single, and cried when he said he wasn't.

* * *

**Katelyn:** Let me get this straight, more like let me run something bi you.

 **Kawaii~Chan:** Let's pan this out.

 **Kim:** Let us ace-ess the situation.

 **Garroth:** I'm gay.

* * *

**Jenny:** Hey, is Aaron here?

 **Agent R:** You know what?

 **Aaron:** _*Jumps through the window in the background*_

 **Agent R:** He just left.

* * *

**Katelyn:** Zane's a bad person.

 **Kawaii~Chan:** You don't have all the facts!

 **Katelyn:** Which are?

 **Kawaii~Chan:** I love him


	5. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN AN ORIGINAL STORY!! MEANING BASICALLY NOBODY UNDERSTANDS THIS EXCEPT FOR ME!! I HAVE A STORY OUT TITLED STITCHES BUT I AM CURRENTLY REVAMPING THE ENTIRE STORY, SO IT IS NOT UP TO DATE WITH THIS PLOT AND THESE CHARACTERS

**Jayce:** She's such an idiot.

I love her.

 **Armani:** You know she has a girlfriend, right?

 **Jayce:** She has a WHAT

* * *

**Nicole:** How do Jayce and Ana usually get out of these messes?

 **Armani:** They don't. They make a bigger mess and it cancels out the first one.

* * *

**Jayce:** I'm jealous of you.

 **Armani:** Why?

 **Jayce:** Your boyfriend is hotter than mine.

 **Armani:** Wait but-

We're datin-

COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

* * *

**Jayce:** I have the urge to do something stupid.

 **Armani:** So if I were something stupid, would you do me?

 **Jayce:** Wh-

 **Armani:** Pfft I mean, you must want to...do yourself- hahaha- because you sure are something stupid lololol

 **Nicole:** That was as smooth as sandpaper.

* * *

**Lilana:** It isn't illegal if we get caught!

 **Nicole:** We are LITERALLY being chased by demons right now

* * *

**Armani:** Do you smell that?

 **Jayce:** Smell what?

 **Armani:** _*points to Lilana and Nicole*_ The smell of sexual tension is in the air.

* * *

**Nicole:** Ana, no!

 **Lilana:** What?!

 **Nicole:** Sorry, force of habit. Jayce, no!

 **Jayce:** Not me either.

 **Nicole:** Oh? Then who lit the kitchen on fire?

**Armani, sitting in the corner:**

* * *

**Lilana:** Water is wet, you know what else is wet?

 **Nicole:** Oh God-

 **Lilana:** Spaghetti.

* * *

**Nicole:** Is something burning?

 **Lilana:** Only my love for you.

 **Nicole:** Ana, the toaster is on fire.

* * *

**Jayce:** Do you think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

 **Armani:** You are a hazard to society-

 **Lilana:** And a coward. Do 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayce x Armani isnt canon I just thought it'd be cute


End file.
